Hoy no
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Siempre odió el día de su cumpleaños, pero hubo un par de años que fueron la excepción... aunque ella misma se ocupó de arruinarlo. Años después, una noticia la hace despertar y tras rememorar sus recuerdos decide no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hoy no. "-Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa"


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Joanne Rowling. Me quedaría con Draco pero creo que Hermione me ganó de mano..._

* * *

El Profeta cayó de su mano al momento en que procesó el titular de la sección "Sociales". Para su suerte, sus movimientos no pasaron por alto para un par de ojos azules y al instante en que la vio palidecer se acercó a ella justo antes que sus piernas perdieran toda fuerza.

-Herms, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó una Luna sumamente angustiada, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a llegar al sillón y tomar asiento. Pero Hermione no contestó, y su mirada vacía y su rostro sin color la preocuparon más. –Hermione, por favor –insistió logrando que Hermione dirigiera la vista a ella, aunque Luna supo perfectamente que no la estaba viendo. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, con cuidado se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó suavemente. Fue recién entonces que Hermione volvió en sí aferrándose a los brazos de Luna y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Luna la dejó desahogarse sin hacer más preguntas. Pero tampoco le fue necesario cuando por sobre su hombro vio el periódico tirado en el piso; la fotografía de una pareja posando para la cámara ocupaba casi toda la plana.

"**La boda del año ya tiene fecha"  
**_El 19 de Septiembre próximo ha sido el día escogido por uno de los hombres más codiciados  
del mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy, para contraer matrimonio con  
Astoria Greengrass, su prometida.  
Más información y detalles exclusivos en __**pág. 5**_

Y al armarse el rompecabezas en su mente, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a su amiga.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Hoy no. Hoy no podía llorar. Era su cumpleaños, y a pesar que eso, de cierta manera era la causa de su angustia, no debía llorar._

_Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, en la mesa más alejada de la entrada. Dado que las clases hacía no mucho habían comenzado, era la época del año en la que menos alumnos concurrían y eso en ese momento le suponía un verdadero alivio. _

_No iba a llorar. Pero los ojos le escocían. No iba a llorar. Pero era incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura. No iba a llorar. Pero la vista comenzó a nublársele. No, no iba a llorar._

_-Ni se te ocurra llorar, Granger –tuvo que procesarlo dos veces para darse cuenta que la frase no había salido de su cabeza, alguien más le estaba hablando. No era capaz de levantar la vista, pero perfectamente sintió a la otra persona sentarse a su lado y luego arrebatarle el libro, al que, sin hasta ahora darse cuenta, se aferraba con demasiada fuerza- Hoy no._

_-¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –preguntó sin poder evitar el nudo en la garganta. _

_-Nadie debe estar solo el día de su cumpleaños –respondió despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros- Ni siquiera tú, y aunque sea yo esa compañía… -podría haber seguido hablando, pero fue demasiada la sorpresa cuando Hermione se arrojó sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar contra su cuello._

_No supo por qué, pero su mano se movió mecánicamente hacia su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo con el propósito de consolarla. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero ver a Granger así le producía un vacío extraño en el pecho._

_-Shh, tranquila. Ahora al menos ya no estás sola…_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?... de mi cumpleaños –Draco sonrió, la curiosidad era aún más fuerte que sus sollozos. _

_-No importa_

_-Ellos lo olvidaron_

_-Lo sé_

_-Otra vez… -esa respuesta no se la esperaba, ¿podían ser sus amigos tan trolls? Apretó los puños sobre la túnica de la Gryffindor conteniendo una repentina rabia. Al menos había dejado de llorar… como pudo se fue acomodando de manera tal de dejarla recostada sobre su pecho, abrazándola con mayor comodidad para ambos. Hermione, a pesar de lo raro de la situación, no lo pensó demasiado y pasó los brazos alrededor de su torso acurrucándose contra él.- Y a la noche se disculparán –Draco se sorprendió de que volviese a hablar por su cuenta, pero no hizo más que escucharla con atención- porque seguramente Ginny, que es la única que lo recordó, los habrá reprendido, y ellos alegarán estar muy ocupados con las pruebas de quidditch y que Snape dio más deberes que de costumbre, y dirán que yo soy tan buena amiga que lo entenderé, y aunque no lo haga lo dejaré pasar y les diré que sí, y en la próxima salida a Hogsmade pagarán mi cerveza de manteca y mis golosinas y comprarán sus regalos, que como siempre, serán libros que ya leí, tengo o no me interesan, pero yo sonreiré, los abrazaré y les agradeceré el detalle… como siempre –terminó en un susurro_

_-¿Y qué te gustaría que te regalasen, Hermione? –preguntó intentando distender el tema. Hermione se sobresaltó, no supo qué la sorprendió más, si la pregunta o el que la llamase por su nombre. Se encogió de hombros._

_-No soy una persona material, no me importa el regalo en sí, sino la intención. No puedo evitar pensar que cuando me regalan un libro van a lo seguro, que no se ponen a pensar en que me gustaría, ni se preocupan en saber si lo tengo o no. Luna siempre me regala tarjetas hechas por ella, y significan mucho para mi, porque se tomó el trabajo de hacerlas para mí; o Neville me regaló una planta que cultivó él mismo porque escuchó que una vez en clase de herbología dije que me gustaban. No es el valor material, sino el sentimental, ¿entiendes? –Draco asintió-…Aunque también me gustaría tener una lechuza –reflexionó en voz alta._

_Y así, sin darse cuenta, las horas fueron pasando, entre charlas, risas, y enojos… sobre todo cuando Draco llamó a Kreacher para que les llevase un pastel y Hermione soltó toda su perorata sobre los derechos de los elfos._

_-Un cumpleaños sin pastel no es un cumpleaños –había fundamentado el rubio- Relájate, aunque sea por hoy_

_Cuando quisieron acordar, Madame Pince los estaba echando, literalmente, porque ya había llegado el horario de toque de queda y la biblioteca tenía que cerrar… y ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado el que se habían salteado la cena._

_-Yo…eh… gracias, Draco –hablo la castaña una vez llegaron la recodo en el cual deberían separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Draco asintió en respuesta y antes de girar se sorprendió al recibir un tímido beso en la mejilla. Cuando alzó la vista Hermione ya se encontraba a mitad del corredor._

_-¡Granger! –La llamó sin saber muy bien que decirle- Feliz Cumpleaños… -fue lo único que le salió soltar cuando ella giró y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. Ella le sonrió- Y… este… -se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo. No era propio de él ponerse así de nervioso- yo mañana es probable que luego de clases me de una vuelta por la biblioteca, y, no sé, puede que si tú también vienes nos encontremos casualmente –dijo poniéndole especial en la última palabra. Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada, asintió y volvió a sonreír._

_A los dos días, cuando en el desayuno las lechuzas hicieron su entrada al Gran Comedor con su correspondencia, un pequeño búho ural blanco con manchitas grises se posó frente a la castaña; llevaba un enorme moño verde en el cuello con una nota sujeta a él: "Necesito un nombre". _

_La sonrisa de la castaña despertó la curiosidad de todos sus amigos, sin embargo, para alguien en la mesa de las serpientes, fue toda la respuesta que esperaba._

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya hacía una semana de haberse enterado de la noticia. Una semana que llevaba sumida en una profunda depresión.

Iba a trabajar sólo por obligación, no se llevaba trabajo para adelantar en su casa, y al llegar allí lo único que hacía era meterse en la cama y poner alguna película; aunque la mayoría de las veces no la veía y sólo era una manera de que su llanto fuese tapado por las voces del televisor. Con suerte comía si Luna iba a visitarla y la obligaba a hacerlo, sino lo pasaba completamente por alto.

Además de sus compañeros de trabajo directos, Luna era el único contacto que mantenía con el exterior. No había vuelto a abrir un periódico o a encender la radio mágica; ni siquiera atendía a Ginny, quien insistía en organizar algo para su cumpleaños, y había creado una habilidad especial para evitar a Harry y Ron en los pasillos del Ministerio. Pero a Luna no podía evitarla, ni ignorarla, ni echarla. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero ella era la única en saber de su estado actual, y lo más importante, que era lo que lo había provocado.

En ese momento no se reconocía a sí misma. No estaba actuando como se suponía que Hermione Granger lo haría, pero tampoco se sentía con las ganas o fuerzas necesarias para sacarla a flote. Hoy no era la valiente Gryffindor… ni hoy, ni la semana que pasó, y probablemente tampoco lo fuera la próxima.

Era un hecho constatado por todos el que siempre odió el día de su cumpleaños. Pero no era un patrón impuesto por capricho o por la superficial coquetería de no querer envejecer. Los días de su cumpleaños Hermione la pasaba mal, de niña por ser tan impopular hasta llegar el punto de no tener amigos que fueran a sus fiestas o que cuando milagrosamente sus compañeritos asistían lo hacían con el simple objetivo de molestarla; y ya en Hogwarts porque era regla generan el que sus amigos se olvidaran del día en que vivían.

Pero hubo un par de años que fueron la excepción, que fueron tan especiales que hoy al mirar atrás teme que hayan sido sólo un sueño, una ilusión.

Trata de aferrarse a ellos, se convence que fueron realidad, que lo vivió… pero evita pensar que aún reales son sólo recuerdos, y sobre todo evita pensar que es así porque ella misma echó todo a perder.

Lo que no puede evitar pensar, es en la amarga verdad, de que ese año será el peor cumpleaños que haya tenido jamás, y que si hoy, a una semana, se encuentra así, no quiere imaginarse lo que será de ella después del 19 de Septiembre.

— — — — — — — — — —

_-Draco, ¡ya vale! ¡Déjame mirar! –protestaba aunque dejándose guiar por el chico que le cubría los ojos con las manos._

_-Ya casi, no seas impaciente, me arruinarás la sorpresa –objetó. Hermione bufó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír._

_Caminaron varios metros más. Ella ya estaba segura de estar haciéndolo sobre un jardín o algo parecido, pero de todos modos tampoco le daba demasiadas ideas sobre donde estaban._

_De repente Draco se frenó en seco, parando también su marcha. La besó en el cuello y descubrió sus ojos bajando sus manos hasta abrazarla por la cintura._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa –susurró en su oído, y recién entonces fue capaz de abrir los ojos, descubriendo ante ella un paisaje maravilloso. _

_Hermione amaba la naturaleza y allí se alzaba en todo su esplendor. Estaban rodeados de árboles altísimos y frente a ella se abría un camino bordeado por flores de distintos tipos y colores, el cual llegaba hasta una mesa adornada con velas, un precioso mantel granate y servida para dos comensales, y que para sumar más romanticismo, se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño lago donde desembocaba una hermosa cascada._

_-¡Wow! –fue lo único que salió de sus labios_

_-¿Te gusta? –preguntó él sonriente, conocedor de la respuesta_

_-Draco, esto es… ¡es realmente hermoso! –Suspiró volteándose para verlo- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En los jardines de Malfoy Manor_

_-¿Tú vives aquí? -preguntó asombrada, él asintió con denotado orgullo- ¡Wow!_

_-Y algún día tú también lo harás…-respondió haciéndola sonrojar. Rio ante su logro -¿Cenamos?_

_Luego de su asentimiento, Draco la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la mesa. Caballerosamente le sostuvo la silla y la arrimó para luego dirigirse hacia su asiento al otro extremo._

_A Hermione nunca le gustaron mucho esas formalidades, mucho menos cuando estaban en la intimidad. Por lo que sin apenarse, tomó sus cubiertos con una mano y con la otro arrastró la silla hasta situarse al lado de su novio, quien negó con la cabeza mientras reía y ella le sonreía orgullosa._

_Cenaron entre arrumacos, besos, risas y conversaciones sin importancia. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía irremediablemente feliz._

_-Es hora de que abras tus regalos, preciosa –anunció Draco mientras le tendía un sobre._

_-¿Regalos? –Preguntó realmente sorprendida- Pensé que esta cena era mi regalo._

_-¿Todavía no me conoces? –Bromeó- la cena era sólo una parte, ¡vamos, ábrelo! –insistió. Hermione sostuvo el sobre con sus manos y sacó de adentro lo que parecía una carta. Cuando terminó de leerla sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y tras reaccionar se arrojó sobre Draco abrazándolo y besándole los labios._

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía entre besos- Significa mucho para mi_

_-Lo sé –sonrió él, completamente feliz por la reacción recibida ante el regalo- Sé lo mucho que querías ir, y como Scamander no da muchas de estas convenciones, era probable que no tuvieses otra oportunidad…_

_-¡Debe haberte costado mucho este pase! –Mientras hablaba, Draco se las había ingeniado para acomodarla hasta sentarla en sus piernas. _

_-No en realidad, tenía unos contactos que le debían algunos favores a mi familia y… -pero no puedo seguir hablando porque Hermione lo había silenciado con sus labios._

_Ambos disfrutaban muchísimo de cada beso o cada caricia que se daban, por lo que Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal cuando Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa para no dejarse llevar._

_-Gatita, para…_

_-Perdón, yo… me dejé llevar, pudo venir alguien y ¡qué vergüenza! Lo siento… -se disculpaba atropelladamente. Hizo el intento de quitarse de encima suyo pero él la retuvo._

_-Shh, no es por eso… no vendrá nadie, tranquila –le besó la frente- es sólo que antes quiero darte el otro regalo –Hermione lo miró interrogante- Uno por nuestro aniversario…_

_-¡Pero hoy no es nuestro aniversario!_

_-Para mí sí -replicó- yo cuento cada día a tu lado desde el primero de nuestros encuentros en la biblioteca. Así que para mi hoy es nuestro primer aniversario –explicó tendiéndole el otro paquete. Éste era cuadrado y tenía el tamaño de la palma de su mano._

_Con las manos temblorosas se de hizo del papel que lo envolvía, y aún con más nervios sacó de su caja un hermoso prendedor de dos cisnes besándose y así formando entre ellos un corazón; era completamente de oro blanco y tenía unas pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas._

_-Por Merlín, Draco, ¡esto es demasiado!_

_-No para ti –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- No tiene ningún truco o hechizo que lo haga especial, es un prendedor corriente que mi madre heredó de la suya… ¡Bah! Está en la familia desde hace varias generaciones, y es mi deseo que ahora te pertenezca, y que luego seas quien continúe la tradición_

_-Eso lo hace lo suficientemente especial y mágico -sonrió radiante- Te amo_

_-Te amo –respondió antes de besarla y, esta vez, dejarla terminar con la tarea que había interrumpido_

— — — — — — — — — —

No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que el día había llegado. Le hubiese gustado taparse con la almohada y volver a dormirse hasta que el día acabase… quizá despertarse dentro de varios días sería lo ideal. Pero lo ideal nunca era cosa suya. Casi al instante que esos pensamientos habían surcado su mente, Crookshanks se subió a su cama y comenzó a frotarse contra su cara molestándola de la mayor manera posible para que se despertara. _¡Maldito gato!_

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, al instante, tres lechuzas, a las que reconoció de inmediato, comenzaron a golpetear en su ventana, y para coronar la situación, el teléfono a sonar.

Con monosílabas y excusándose con estar dormida, atendió a su madre y a su padre al otro lado de la línea, y mientras dejaba entrar a las aves se encargó de llenar de leche el cuenco de su gato.

Tomó los paquetes con sus respectivas cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Les sirvió unas golosinas a las lechuzas y un poco de agua, pero Pig se acercó hasta la jaula de Pyxis, su búho, por lo que antes de que comenzaran a pelearse, como ya era costumbre, sacó a la mensajera de Ron por la ventana, a la cual inmediatamente le siguieron las otras dos.

Tomó el paquete enviado por Luna y sonrió, se trataba de un atrapa sueños. Luna nunca dejaría de hacerle esos regalos excéntricos y tan suyos. Inmediatamente corrió hasta su cuarto y lo colgó en la cabecera de su cama. Volvió hasta la cocina y sostuvo la carta unos segundos antes de abrirla.

"_No es tarde.  
No te encierres, no hoy._

_Hazte tu propio regalo de cumpleaños y sé feliz.  
Ahuyentaré nargles por ti_

_Luna"_

Sonrió. Luna nunca dejaría de ser Luna.

Pero a medida que sus palabras la iban calando, su sonrisa se fue borrando. ¿Qué podía hacer? La felicidad tenía nombre y apellido para ella, y en ese momento debería estar por unirse al de alguien más. Las lágrimas que tan familiares se le habían hecho esos días amenazaron con volver a dejarse correr, pero ella no las dejó.

No sabía que iba a hacer, pero no iba a quedarse allí repitiendo la historia de los últimos quince días. Cuadró los hombros, levantó el mentón y miró por la ventana, tomó su varita y desapareció.

— — — — — — — — — —

¡Era una estúpida! A ella solamente se le podía ocurrir aparecerse en los jardines de Malfoy Manor sin conocerlos… ¡y en pijama! Estaba descalza, con un pantalón fino color azul y una sudadera blanca holgada y gastada, ¡y ni hablar de su pelo!, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cabeza? Claro estaba que lo de "la bruja más inteligente" también había pasado a ser de esas cosas que sólo eran recuerdos.

Estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente, pero seguía caminando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que hacía que estaba dando vueltas por allí. Se había aparecido en el único lugar que conocía de la propiedad: donde estaba la cascada. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como llegar a la mansión desde allí, aunque todavía tampoco tenía muy en claro para que quería ir.

Soltó un grito de indignación acompañado de una patada al árbol más cercano. Gran error teniendo en cuenta que estaba descalza. Todavía no había terminado de impactar su pie contra el tronco cuando ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su arrebato. El grito que le siguió fue exclusivamente de dolor.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –chillaba dando saltitos en el lugar. Con suerte sólo se había generado una torcedura, aunque con su historial, lo más probable es que contara con una quebradura. Se había apoyado contra el árbol soltando más improperios al aire cuando sintió una gota caerle en el rostro, luego otra, y otra más. Cuando quiso acordar una lluvia torrencial caía sobre ella -¡Genial! ¡Magnífico! ¡Sencillamente genial! –protestó dejándose caer al piso y rompiendo en llanto.

Se abrazó a sus piernas y hundió en ellas su cabeza. Su llanto salía a gritos de su garganta. Su cuerpo parecía ser víctima de espasmos por la fuerza de sus sollozos. El pie le dolía. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo era una verdadera mierda.

-¿Hermione?

No, no. No podía estarse volviendo tan loca. Él no estaba ahí. Él no le estaba hablando

-¡Hermione!

El llamado sonó más fuerte, más cercano ¿Por qué sonaba tan real? ¿No era demasiado lo que estaba sufriendo?

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! –la exclamación vino acompañado por una sacudida de hombros. Alguien la había incorporado, no podía ser él, pero si no era él ¿quién más podía ser? Con miedo alzó los ojos para encontrarse con ese gris acero que tanto la enloquecía. Draco estaba tan empapado como ella, completamente desaliñado y su rostro comprimido en una rara mueca de ¿preocupación?

No lo pensó mucho, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-Dime que no lo hiciste, por favor, dime que llegué a tiempo –pedía sin dejar de sollozar ni de abrazarlo

-¿Qué no hice qué? Hermione, ¿qué sucede?

-No te cases, por favor, no te cases –El corazón de Draco se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras

-Hermione, yo…

-¡Dime que no lo hiciste!, ¡te lo ordeno, Malfoy! ¡Dime que no te casaste! ¡Dime que no llegué tarde otra vez! –La voz de ella sonaba tan rota que no podía responderme- ¡Perdóname! Fui tan estúpida… yo… tenía mucho miedo. Dejar lo nuestro fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, yo…

-Princesa…

-¡Me arrepiento tanto, Draco! Cometí el peor error de mi vida y temo que sea demasiado tarde. Yo… yo no sé que hacer sin ti, ¿entiendes? Yo… te amo, Draco. ¡Por Merlín! Te amo tanto…

Y la besó.

Dicen que la mejor manera de callar a una mujer es besándola, pero Draco había corroborado de primera mano que no había otra manera de hacerse escuchar. Aunque lo cierto era que no había podido contenerse cuando ella se había confesado. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a escuchar esas palabras… sólo los dioses sabían lo que había extrañado el volver a besarla, su olor, el sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Hermione respondió al beso como quien encuentra agua en medio del desierto; y es que eso era lo que Draco significaba para ella: su salvación. Se mantuvo aferrada a él, acariciándole el cabello, disfrutando y concentrándose en cada movimiento de sus labios, en la batalla de sus lenguas, degustándolo ante la posibilidad de que fuese el último, intentando retener todo detalle que después le valiese como prueba cuando dudara si todo entre ellos había sido real o no.

Lentamente Draco fue bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que finalmente sólo fue un roce entre sus bocas y pegó sus frentes.

-Cancelé la boda hace un semana –soltó aún contra sus labios y con la respiración notablemente agitada. La cara de Hermione debe haber sido digna de retratar por la manera en la que el rubio sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso no lees el periódico?

-¿Cómo crees que me enteré que te casabas? –replicó, pero luego lo pensó mejor- Aunque, bueno… digamos que después me aislé un poco… -confesó avergonzada. Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Un poco? –Hermione bajó la vista y él le dio un pequeño beso

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la cancelaste?

-Porque no quería hacerlo –se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes, estaba comprometido con ella desde niños, pero era el deseo de mi padre, no el mío.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora?

-Porque no veía por qué no hacerlo. Creía que casándome con ella podría hacerte a un lado de una vez por todas.

-¿Y qué cambió? –Draco sonrió ante su curiosidad, SU Hermione no había cambiado en nada.

-El día que salió la nota de mi casamiento en El Profeta, unas páginas más adelante salió una nota sobre ti –Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo cierto es que no había visto nada más de aquél maldito periódico luego de la nota central –Como siempre, Skeeter se puso a hablar de tu vida, de que estabas a punto de cumplir veinticinco años y a raíz de ello soltar un montón de tonterías… pero me dio un par de datos que me dieron vuelta el mundo: que hacía un año habías vuelto a Inglaterra y que dado tu puesto en el Ministerio te asentarías definitivamente aquí; y que después de la relación conmigo te habías mantenido soltera… No sabía que hacer con ello, porque aunque me daba muchas esperanzas, lo cierto era que no significaban nada –suspiró- Le di vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza casi una semana entera hasta que llegué a la conclusión que para lo que fuera, el primer paso que debía dar era no casarme, no debía hacerlo… así que buen, cancelé el "casamiento del año" pero a cambio les di un bien escándalo –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Hermione no sabía si reír, llorar o entrar en estado autista. Por lo que hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía: preguntar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Creo que el que debería preguntarte que haces aquí soy yo…

-Yo pregunté primero –rebatió haciéndolo reír.

-Malfoy Manor está llena de sistemas de seguridad, uno de ellos nos avisa de la presencia de intrusos en el jardín –"_Era obvio, Hermione_" pensó ella interiormente- Te toca responder

-¿No es evidente? Venía en plan de impedir que te casaras, pero no soy buena con esos dramas, terminé perdida, mojada y lastimada. Draco iba a reír ante el relato hasta que escuchó la última palabra y la preocupación se apoderó de él comenzando a buscar la herida con la vista; recién entonces se percató de la ropa que llevaba la chica –No te preocupes, fue sólo una torcedura de tobillo

-¿Qué haces en pijama?... y descalza –Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz

-Bueno… digamos que actué un poco impulsivamente cuando desperté –esta vez el rubio sí rio.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo de pronto- No me importa si es muy pronto, no quiero que perdamos más tiempo. Hay algunas cosas que quedaron ya listas de la boda cancelada y podríamos hacer algo bien íntimo, y así aprovechar y casarnos lo antes posible… -Y esta vez fue Hermione la que lo calló con sus labios.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Imaginas el escándalo que se armaría si nos casamos tan pronto de que cancelaste tu boda?

-No me importa. A menos que tú no quieras casarte conmigo y… bueno, juro que lo entendería…

-¡Ya cállate! –Le interrumpió- Claro que quiero casarme contigo, tontito… -sonrió contagiándolo

-Entonces no me importa nada más –alegó volviéndola a besar.

-Hermione Malfoy… mmm… suena bien

-Claro que suena bien –afirmó disimulando la emoción que le producía la idea que ella fuera la nueva señora Malfoy- Te amo

-Yo también te amo –se aseguró de decírselo mirándolo a los ojos, para que no le quedara ninguna duda parea después besarlo.

Poco le importó a ella estar en pijama o el dolor de su tobillo. Poco le importó a él estarse embarrando por estar arrodillado en la tierra mojada. Poco les importó a ambos que la lluvia siguiese descargando su furia sobre ellos y que probablemente al otro día amanecieran enfermos. No, hoy nada de eso podía importarles.

-Gracias -susurró ella una vez se separaron

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre quise que me besaran bajo la lluvia –rio. Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras también reía y luego la volvía a besar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa.

* * *

**N/A:** _Esto debería haber ido ayer, pero tuve problemas con FF y no me dejó postearlo. Prácticamente la historia se escribió sola, en un día la comencé y terminé, así que no confió lo bien que puede haber quedado :P_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y Feliz Cumpleaños a nuestra heroína mágica :)_

**Ilwen** (_20/09/2012_)


End file.
